Pokemon Fairy
by KaityTakeda
Summary: The day the three of us set of on our journey we never knew the surprises we'd encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaity: Another new FanFic. I greatly thank **_**AquaTitaniaMiyuki **_**for writing an amazing FanFic that inspired me! Anyways… *sweatdrop* I assure you this story will probably turn out absolutely terrible, so yeah you're gonna have to forgive me. Also I will be using Pokémon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and a little bit of Unova regions. NO KALOS! Because I'm not up to date with that at all. **

**Lucy: Kaity-Chan does not own anything!**

**Kaity: I may include one or both of my Pokémon OC's though! **

Natsu awoke and immediately jumped out of his bed.  
"Yes! I'm gonna get a Pokémon today!" he yelled, rushing to get dressed.  
"Natsu! Hurry up or you'll be late!" his father called from the kitchen.  
"Coming!" he yelled pulling on his pants.  
He rushed down the stairs wearing, a blue t-shirt, white pants that went to his knees, black sandals and a small black vest.  
"Morning Natsu" his mother said handing him some toast.  
"Thanks Mom!" Natsu said throwing it in his mouth and heading for the door.  
"Remember to come back and show us your Pokémon before you leave" his father yelled as he raced out the door.  
"I'M GONNA GET A POKEMON!" he yelled to absolutely no one in particular.  
Everyone knew Natsu and smiled as he raced towards the Pokémon lab.

"I'll be back!" Lucy yelled as she shut the door.  
She'd gotten up early in order to go to the Pokémon lab.  
She wore a pale pink t-shirt, denim shorts, black boots and a darker pink vest.  
She skipped along the path towards the Pokémon lab. It wasn't very far from her house.  
She smiled when she saw that no one else was there. Natsu was most likely to be late.  
She walked into the lab where she was greeted by the professor.  
"Morning Professor Makarov" she said cheerfully.  
"Ah good morning Lucy. Here to get your first Pokémon?" the professor said.  
"Yup!" she said, smiling as she heard a crash of the door opening.  
"MORNING GRAMPS!" Natsu said as he entered.  
"Morning Natsu" Lucy said.  
"HI LUCY!" Natsu replied.  
"You can stop yelling" Makarov said.  
"But I'm excited" Natsu said.  
Makarov sighed. He went over to a table where many Pokéballs sat.  
"Lucy you got here first so you pick first. Which region starter would you like?" Makarov said.  
Lucy smiled. "I choose Chikorita of the Johto region" she said.  
Makarov smiled and picked one of the Pokéballs up. He handed it to Lucy along with 6 empty Pokéballs and a pink Pokédex.  
Lucy put the Pokédex and empty Pokéballs into her blue satchel before pressing the button one Chikorita's Pokéball.  
There was a flash of light and once the light died down in its place sat a small Pokémon with a leaf one its head.  
"Chikorita" it said.  
"Kya! It's so cute!" Lucy said picking it up.  
"Gramps! Can I choose now?" Natsu complained.  
Makarov sighed again. "Yes Natsu" he sighed.  
"I want one that can breathe FIRE!" Natsu said.  
Makarov picked up 5 of the Pokéballs. "All of these are fire Pokémon. Pick one" Makarov sighed.  
Natsu looked dizzy for a second before randomly clicking one of the buttons, causing a flash of light. Once the flash died down there was a small Pokémon that looked like a dragon with fire on the end of its tail.  
"Char, Char" it said.  
"Wow! It's so cool" Natsu said.  
"Charmander of the Kanto region" Makarov said, putting the other 4 Pokéballs down.  
"Awesome! I'm gonna call you Flame!" Natsu said holding his hand out for the Charmander.  
"Char!" Flame said approvingly, climbing up Natsu's arm until he was on his shoulder.  
"Here are your Pokéballs and Pokédex" Makarov said, handing Natsu 6 Pokéballs and a red Pokédex.  
"I'm gonna call you, Sage" Lucy said to her Chikorita.  
"Chikorita!" Sage replied.

"S-sorry Professor Makarov!" a short blunette said bounding into the lab.  
"Levy-Chan!" Lucy exclaimed.  
"Lu-Chan! You're already here!" the blunette, Levy said.  
Levy wore a pale blue t-shirt, an orange skirt and a pair of black sandals. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail with a yellow ribbon.  
"Morning Levy. You here to get your Pokémon?" Makarov asked.  
"Yes sir!" Levy said smiling.  
"What one would you like?" Makarov asked.  
"Hmm… Piplup of the Sinnoh region!" Levy said.  
"here you are!" Makarov said handing her 7 Pokéballs and an orange Pokédex.  
Levy put the Pokédex and 6 Pokéballs in her orange bag.  
"Come out, Piplup!" Levy yelled throwing her Pokéball.  
"Piplup" her Piplup said.  
"It's so cute, Levy-chan" Lucy said.  
"Hi" Levy said to her Piplup.  
"Pip!" it replied.  
"Nice to meet you Pippa" Levy said smiling.

"Alright you three off you go!" Makarov said.  
"Aye sir!" the three said.  
they all raced out of the lab.  
"Hey! After we've seen our parents do you guys wanna meet back here?" Levy asked.  
"SURE!" Natsu said clearly overexcited.  
he ran off towards his house.  
Lucy and Levy laughed. "Ok see ya in a bit Levy-chan" Lucy said.  
"bye Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Mother! Father! I'm back!" Lucy said as she walked through the door.  
"Lucy! How'd you go?" Lucy's mother, Layla asked.  
"Good! I got a Chikorita!" Lucy said, waving her hand towards Sage, who was sitting on her shoulder.  
"Aww! It's so cute!" Layla exclaimed.  
"So you'll be off now?" her father, Jude asked.  
"Yep! Levy-chan is waiting for me!" Lucy said.  
"We're gonna miss you, Lucy-chan" Layla said hugging her.  
"I'll call you every night!" Lucy said returning the hug.  
"goodbye Lucy" Jude said gruffly.  
"Bye Father" Lucy said hugging him.  
He returned the hug and sent her out the door.  
"Bye!" she yelled running back towards the lab.  
Her parents waved back as she ran into the distance.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the door open.  
"Welcome back Natsu. What pokemon did you get?" his mother asked.  
"a Charmander! His name is Flame!" Natsu said proudly.  
"that's wonderful" his mother said.  
"I'm gonna go say goodbye to Typhlosion!" he announced.  
he ran into the backyard where his father was feeding Typhlosion.  
"You're back Natsu?" his father asked.  
"Yes! BYE TYPHLOSION!" Natsu said giving the pokemon a hug.  
Typhlosion grunted as if to say 'get going'  
"Bye dad!" Natsu said, hugging him with as much force as he had with the Typhlosion.  
"Son, before you go I have something for you" his father said pulling out Typhlosion's pokeball. He called back Typhlosion and handed it to Natsu.  
natsu's eyes went wide. "For real?" he exclaimed.  
his father smiled. "for real" he replied.  
Natsu hugged his father once more before running back to the kitchen. After receiving a kiss on the forehead from his mother he raced out the door, yelling "I'M GONNA BE A POKEMON MASTER!"

**Kaity: *smile* thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaity: *lazy author* Aye I am lazy… not really I'm just obsessed with reading Fairy Tail, watching Fairy Tail Abridged and writing Phoenix Rose. Takes up half my life *shrug* okay I'll start now. **

Levy and Lucy turned when they heard the yelling. They turned and saw Natsu barrelling towards them. And he wasn't stopping.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing Levy and jumping out of the way.

"Let's go!" Natsu replied running past them.

Levy and Lucy shared a look and chased after him.

"I GOT A TYPHLOSION!" Natsu announced as they slowly caught up with him.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy complained.

Levy covered her ears to muffle the sound of the two arguing.

_Next Town_

"LET'S GO CHALLENGE THE GYM LEADER!" Natsu announced when they arrived.

"Natsu. Do you realize how late it is?" Levy asked.

"It's not that late Levy-chan. But it is too late to challenge the Gym Leader. But we could do some training" Lucy decided.

Levy sighed. "Okay" she complied.

"LUCY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" Natsu declared.

"VOLUME!" Levy complained.

"Challenge accepted" Lucy smiled.

Five minutes later the two were duelling with Levy watching them closely.

"Charmander has the upper hand being a fire Pokémon. Grass Pokémon like Chikorita are weak against fire Pokémon" Levy noted as she watched Lucy and Chikorita battle Natsu and Charmander.

"Flame! Ember!" Natsu commanded.

"Sage! Razor Leaf!" Lucy retaliated.

The two attacks landed but as Levy predicted Charmander's attack was the winning hit. Meaning Natsu won.

"I WON!" Natsu yelled.

"Quiet!" Lucy grumbled, calling back Chikorita.

Natsu began laughing at her, heading back towards where Levy was sitting not looking where he was going. Suddenly he slammed into someone.

"Kya!" the girl exclaimed. She landed face first on the ground. The Pokémon that had been sitting on her shoulder had fallen off.

"Ouch" the girl murmured sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"Natsu!" Levy exclaimed.

The girl looked up and looked at the three of them apologetically. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" she admitted sheepishly.

She had caramel coloured eyes, dark brown hair that reached her waist and pale skin. She wore a dark blue t-shirt, black jacket and a black skirt. On her feet were dark blue knee high socks and black boots. Swung across her shoulder was a violet shoulder bag.

"Don't worry. Neither was this idiot" Lucy replied apologetically pointing at Natsu who was looking at his feet.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked, offering the girl her hand.

"I'm fine" the girl replied waving Levy's hand away and standing by herself.

Suddenly she looked like she noticed something and looked at her shoulder.

"Ah! Whimsicott?!" she exclaimed looking around and spotting the Pokémon on the ground a few inches away.

She ran towards it and picked it up gently.

"Sorry" she apologised, lifting the Pokémon back to her shoulder.

The Pokémon looked like a sheep in a way. It had pale yellow wool, green horn like things on its head and orange eyes.

The Pokémon looked like it was saying something in her ear and she sighed.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm such a klutz" she told it.

The three looked at her strangely and she felt their gazes, turning around. She flinched like she'd forgotten they were there.

She bowed her head. "Sorry for bumping into you" she apologized to Natsu.

"Kaity!" another voice suddenly called.

The girl turned around and waved at two figures in the distance.

As they approached they got a better look at them.

The girl had red hair tied in a plait and brown eyes. She wore a dark blue skirt, a white shirt and black boots.

The boy had raven hair and deep green eyes. He wore no shirt and dark green cargo pants.

"What was taking you so long?" the red head asked.

"I'm sorry. I ran into someone" the girl replied sheepishly.

"Who? I'll beat them up" the boy demanded.

"It was my fault okay?" the brunette complained.

"You always say that! It's gotta be someone else's fault sometimes right?" the boy asked.

The brunette shook her head and turned back to the others.

"Sorry. I'm Kaity" she introduced.

"I'm Erza" the red head said.

"I'm Gray. Which one of you bumped into Kaity?" the raven haired boy demanded.

"Gray! Drop it!" Kaity complained.

"I'm Lucy" Lucy said.

"I'm Levy! Nice to meet ya" Levy smiled.

"I'm Natsu" Natsu finished.

"You're the one who bumped into her aren't you?" Gray demanded glaring at Natsu.

"Gray!" Kaity repeated.

"I said I was sorry okay?" Natsu growled glaring back at Gray.

"Quit it both of you" Erza said, bopping them both on the heads.

"Erza" Kaity sighed in relief.

"It was nice meeting you, Kaity, but we have to go" Lucy said.

"Ah! So do we! Goodbye!" Kaity exclaimed. She grabbed the arm of Gray who was glaring at Natsu and the arm of Erza who had been talking to Levy.

"Bye!" Levy called as Kaity dragged them away.

"They were nice" Lucy said.

"Hmph. HE wasn't" Natsu pouted.

"He just sounds protective. They both seem protective of Kaity" Levy shrugged.

"What was that Pokémon on her shoulder?" Lucy wondered.

"A Whimsicott. The windveiled Pokémon" Levy answered.

"Do you think she's a Pokémon trainer too?" Natsu asked.

"I think they all are" Levy replied.

"What makes you think that?" Lucy asked.

"They all had Pokéballs and Pokédexs" Levy said.

"You noticed that huh?" Natsu muttered.

"Oh well" Lucy sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

"I don't like that guy! He pushed you over!" Gray complained.

"Gray! Come on! I told you. We both weren't looking where we were going!" Kaity replied.

"Just drop it Gray" Erza ordered.

"Fine..." Gray murmured.

"They were Pokémon trainers too" Erza said.

"Really?" Gray exclaimed.

"Looks like they're the same as us. Pokédex holders" Erza said.

"And they all have starter Pokémon from a different region" Kaity added.

"Like us" Gray finished looking down at his Pokéball.

"Only we didn't get starter Pokémon" Kaity sighed.

The other two nodded in agreement as they all stared up at the stars.

"Will we win tomorrow?" Kaity asked.

"You have us here, Kaity" Erza smiled.

"Of course you will" Gray added.

Kaity smiled at her two best friends. "Yeah okay" she smiled.

**Kaity: and the lazy author completes another chapter. If you're a reader of my other stories you will notice my OC, Kaity turns up a lot. She's my Fairy Tail OC, who's based around me. Please review! **


End file.
